James Blazer
Casey James Monesmith '''(born May 30th, 1991) better known by his ringname '''James Blazer, is an American professional wrestler who's currently only signed to WTW, where he performs on its Pointblank brand. He was previously best known for his time with Elite Dynasty Federation (EDF) where he and EVan O'Shea were EDF World Tag Team Champions, with their reign lasting a combined total of 346 days before the league eventually closed. He also once hosted a multi-promotional event known as Blazer's Halloween Havoc Series that's rumored to eventually return at some point. Personal Life Growing up in a wrestling oriented household, Monesmith had been watching wrestling since he'd been only four. This often led to him wrestling against his friends in his backyard on a trampoline, which he later went on to host fictional shows that defended paper titles. As the years went by, they'd lost interest in wrestling except for Monesmith himself. Now a high school student, he took wrestling classes to kickstart his dream. His former buddies had the tendency to tease him, saying he was nothing but a dreamer trying to reach the impossible. They even gave him the typical speil about wrestling being "gay", that he should just give into an inevitable blue collar job instead of pursuing something "homoerotic". Despite their ridicule towards his seemingly infeasible career choice, he stated in an interview that he "just keep going" no matter what'd been said about him regardless.. After graduation, Monesmith started learning basic wrestling in SECW Training School. He'd also go on to train with notable names such as AJ Styles,Drew Galloway, Diamond Dallas Page for a short period. Because of Monesmith being a quick learner, he was able to start wrestling at the ripe age of nineteen, and debuted as James Blazer on his local independent scene. Current Wrestling Leagues 'World Triumphant Wrestling 2012 - Present' Another CAW League that Blazer had signed to. On Episode 2 of Beatdown, Blazer made his debut against Cody Rhodes. Blazer had won the match via roll-up, which had given him bad publicity to some of the WTW staff. Beatdown Commentator, Nathan, stated clearly: "Blazer obviously can't win the match like a man, so he has to roll him up." ''The following week, Blazer was absent from the Beatdown locker room. However, his prodigy, Josh McCloud, took on Rhodes, during the match, Cody brought a chair in the ring and tried to hit McCloud, McCloud avoided the shot and rolled Cody up. On episode 4, Blazer joined the commentators Josh and Nathan, where he spent most of his commentary arguing with Nathan. About half-way through the show, Cody had a rematch with McCloud, midway through the match, Cody hit a low blow on McCloud. After the ref told him he was DQ'd, he ambushed McCloud until Blazer decided it was enough and he swarmed Rhodes out of the ring. When Cody was at the stage, Blazer got a mic and told him he would be facing Rhodes at Canadian Invasion in a 15-minute Iron Man match with McCloud at his side. In which afterwards he replied: ''"Because I simply want to prove I can get more pins than you in that amount of time" ''At the CPV, Blazer was able to score 2 falls(1 via roll-up, 1 via pin) and Rhodes was able to pick up 3(at the end of the match, Cody hit 3 Cross-Rhodes on Blazer and pinned him with less than 8 seconds to go. Many believe the final fall was false because some claims to have saw Blazer's foot on the ropes). At Final Verdict, Blazer and Josh McCloud defeated Cody Rhodes and Nate Farron to win the vacant WTW Tag Team Championship. Defunct CAW Leagues 'Elite Dynasty Federation 2012 - 2013' .]] On the 2nd episode of EDF, Danny Jackpot and Biff Andreas, come out to ringside and reluctantly announce that Emily O'Shea has decided to force them to defend their EDF World Tag Team Championships against mystery opponents to qualify for the EDF Elimination Chamber match at EDF Collision, tonight. Jackpot doesn't care who it is, because he"ll defend them against which ever tag team decides to come out right now. His answer? James Blazer making his shocking debut in front of the crowds of millions in attendance, which might've surprised the two current tag team champs at the time. Unfortunately, Jackpot wasn't amused at the newcomer coming out and mocked Blazer, telling him that there's nobody that would want to team up with the likes of him. But Blazer says that Danny may be a CAW Legend, but that doesn't mean he didn't find a tag team partner for tonight. Rudely, Jackpot responds "Who would want to throw their career away with some rookie like you?" . Thus, making Blazer and Evan O'Shea new EDF World Tag Team Champions.]] Well, it turns out to be Evan O'Shea who's willing to help out. With no more said, the match begins. But Blazer is beaten down by these two men, back and forth. Then, Danny decides to tag in Andreas and suddenly betrayed him by hitting a DDT. Dragging Blazer on to his now seemingly former partner, he orders the referee to count the pinfall. And just like that, James Blazer and Evan O'Shea become the new EDF World Tag Team Champions in a controversial victory. On the next episode 3 of EDF Showtime, Blazer and O'shea, along with John Blackrose, went against the stable of K-On! World Order made up of Mikey, David Erro, and Haduken. Blazer picked up a win by submission, making Mikey tap out to the sharpshooter. The duo issued an open challenge against whatever tag team wanted to come after their titles, and that was announced during a promo shoot that O'Shea did, which came from NAW who told him that Steven Raden and Andrew Liana wanted to challenge them for the titles. Evan accepted, agreeing to the fair match. However, Blazer didn't give them a warm welcome with his tweets and video reacting to these men he'd face at EDF Collision. The comments making fun of their league and how they were jobbers. !]] Finally after all backlash, Blazer and O'Shea fought against the NAW outsiders in a heated battle, which led to many pinfalls by both teams. Right when Liana tagged in Raden, Blazer reversed the clothesline from the fast pace wrestler and hit him with a Spades Of Hell, followed by the powerful Detour to end the match, and retain the EDF World Tag Team Titles. On the 5th Episode of EDF ShowTime, Blazer would take on Danny Jackpot in a one-on-one dream match, which was brought up over the past months, and was now happening. Blazer held his own against the 22-Time World Heavyweight Champion, with the experience of 8 years, in a well fought match. It wasn't until Biff Andreas had came out to stare Danny down, after his match was interfered by him earlier that night. With that, Blazer hit a Dragon Suplex that turned into a pin, and within seconds the match was finally over. The crowd popped like a bunch of fireworks going off at once, which was quite appropriate for this shocking victory, and perhaps sparked an even brighter future for James Blazer in his EDF career. O'Shea and Blazer would defend their titles on the 4th Episode of EDF Livewire against K-On! World Order, ending with Blazer hitting his Detour on Mikey in a quick finish. While celebrating another victory, suddenly Giant Guppy and Hannah Layla assault the both men in the ring. Guppy gets on the mic, saying that Blazer and O'Shea were "complaining" about there not being enough competition, calling them no names, and bragging about Cradle Shock being multi-time New-WWE Tag Team Champions. Cradle Shock even had the gall to call them "Children" or "Kids", and then demand a title shot, saying that they'll keep attacking them until they accept the offer. They'd later accept the offer on Twitter after the event. At Leathel Lottery, Blazer and O'Shea were scheduled to defend their titles against Cradle Shock, however, Blazer was found knocked out in the park lot during the Pre-Show, and was rushed to the hospital with his condition unknown. Miles Martinez would replace him in this bout, retaining the titles and thus winning it. It was later announced that Martinez signed a contract with EDF. It was also stated that him and O'Shea would have new name for the team, which questions Blazer's status as 1/2 of the champions. It's debatable on if they're 1/3 or Blazer is excluded perhaps. EDF has yet to release a statement about this. On Twitter, Blazer explained that he wasn't sure of who attacked him, but did see that the attacker had triforces on his tights before passing out on the concrete floor. Following this event, EDF closed its door without any continuation of this storyline. 'Action Star Wrestling 2011 - 2012 Debuting with a title reign. on his debut.]] He signed a contract on October 29th. He debuted on the Extreme Zone brand in Episode 19, going against Kane for the ASW United States Championship. He won the title successfully, thus making it his very first title reign in ASW. In Episode 22, he successfully defeated Alex Striker in a non-title match for the ASW United States Championship, with the announcers proclaiming if he won many of his matches and if ended up losing the title, a future shot at the ASW Championship would be a possibility. Blazer was expected to be in a Triple Threat Steel Cage Match that would've unified his United States Championship with Cody Rhodes ASW Intercontinental Championship, against Evan O'Shea at the ASW One Night Action CPV. But ASW had closed it's doors as of August 4th,2012. Therefore cancelling the whole event entirely. His reign as champion lasted nearly 236 days before being retired. World CAW Wrestling 2012: On July 2nd, James Blazer debuted in a Thunder Webmatch against Dwayne Chambers, whom he defeated in nearly 6 minutes. Back in May, Blazer signed a contract to be apart of WCW's Thunder brand, but it's unknown when production of the show will continue sooner or later though. But there was fortunately some sort of video to provide a look at Blazer's skills at the very least. But later, the Thunder brand would close down following The Vivianverse kicking out WCW and thus seemingly ending Blazer's possible run, but his contract was transferred to TME Brand after the following closing. But TME never got started, and it was turned into WSX (Wrestling Society X). Blazer was later decided to be put into the Nitro brand in a mini-draft, thus being his second and final contract transfer. He made his debut on WCW Nitro Episode 26, but came up short against Jack Chatman. Unfortunately, this would be his last match due to a major roster cut by the WCW Booking Group. Wrestling Heaven 2013 - 2014' Blazer made his debut on Wrestling Heaven Episode 71 - SmackDown, where he defeated Justin Gabriel in 4-mintues flat. In the next episode, he'd face the Intercontinental Champion, John Morrison in a Non-Title Match, which he lost. Blazer would later go on to face Triple H in a Team SmackDown Qualifying Match, where he'd lose to a huge pedigree. After the match, Damien Sandow would make his debut, degrading a downed Blazer, then hit him with an elbow afterwards. This would be the last Smackdown ever made by Wrestling Heaven due to its closure. 'Wrestling Society X 2012' Being created by the same owner of WCW as a separate league, James Blazer was the first to be signed to a contract ever since the roster cut. However, this league was abandoned for a new one called '''Battle Zone'. 'Battle Zone 2012 - 2013' Yet another league created by the same owner of the now defunct WCW and WSX, which Blazer was signed to on November 29th, 2012. It closed down later in 2013, due to the owner losing inspiration after his aunt died. 'Aggressive Reckless Wrestling 2012 - 2013' Similar to the defunct CAW League, Action Star Wrestling, Alex Striker decided to create an alleged "New Breed Of Wrestling" by creating a new one. Blazer signed a contract for the promotion recently, and is expected to be in a 6-Man Ladder Match for the ARW United States Championship. However, the owner shut down the league our of sear laziness and no development made in process. 'It's Walleh Time 2013 - 2014' On IWT Xtra 20, Blazer won his debut match against TY. He went on to compete in the 20-Man Instant Rumble at FNW & IWT Make A Statement, where he won the IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship three different times in a row. However, he came up short and was the eliminated last by Republican Ho. Special Appearances 'Nightmare Before Christmas' Blazer made an appearance on behalf of EDF to compete against his tag team partner, Evan O'Shea. They were both holders of the EDF World Tag Team Championships, thus making it a Champion V.S. Champion Match. James had much offense up against O'Shea, but it was quite the battle either way. In the end, it took The Shea Slayer to end it all, and Blazer ended up losing to O'Shea after a hard fought match. Finishers and Signatures Finishing Moves: *'Detour' (Inverted front powerslam) (2010-Present) * Sharpshooter (2012 - Present) Signature Moves: * Back Wheel Trip (STO) (2010 - 2011) * Spades Of Hell (Butterfly Suplex) '(2011 - Present) * '''Ace Express (Gunslinger) '(2012 - Present) Championships and Accomplishments Action Star Wrestling: *ASW United States Championship (1x) Elite Dynasty Federation: *EDF World Tag Team Championship (1x) - with Evan O'Shea It's Walleh Time: *IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (3x) World Triumphant Wrestling: *WTW Tag Team Championship (1x) - with Josh McCloud '''Awards and Other Accomplishments Themes *"Tear it Up" by Hollywood Undead (2nd EDF Theme w/Evan O'Shea) *'"Survival Of The Sickest" by Saliva '(1st WTW Theme, '''1st EDF Theme, 1st Battle Zone Theme, 1st ARW Theme, 1st WCW Theme) * "Deny" by Default (1st ASW Theme) * "Eye on It" by Tobymac (Renegade Killers Theme w/Josh McCloud) ''' Category:Halloween Havoc Category:ASW Category:World CAW Wrestling Category:ARW Category:WTW Category:EDF Category:Wrestling Heaven Category:IWT Category:BAW Category:CAW